Welcome Back
"Welcome Back" is the first (and currently only) episode of IDFB, the third season of BFDI, and the 31st episode overall. It was released on September 1, 2016, exactly 3 years after BFDIA 6's intended release date. This was the longest hiatus in BFDI history, with a length of 3 years and 1 month, or 1127 days. The episode takes place 3 years after the events of BFDIA 5, looking into the new life of the objects living in Yoyle City. The main reason why it was not released on time was that of school and jacknjellify's AdSense account (a system that is the main source of revenue for most YouTubers, which works by displaying advertisement on their videos) being banned on March 6, 2014, without explanation. However, as of June 14, 2016, it was unbanned. On July 23, 2016, it was announced that BFDI would be coming back on September 1. On September 1, 2016, it was finally released as "IDFB 1", instead of "BFDIA 6" as expected by most people. As of 2017, Battle for BFDI has aired as a brand new season. However, IDFB was most likely going to be cancelled, due to not releasing IDFB 2. Basic Plot FreeSmart realizes they haven't actually recorded any vlogs properly, and leave the Yoyle Needy in a less than safe manner. Nearby, Fries tries to grow some Grotatoes. Elsewhere, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball find a wall teleporter in a foreboding museum. The cast resolves to pull someone out of the TLC in a few weeks, but leave it to the viewers to decide. Later, Coiny performs deep-fried breaths in front of a horrified Leafy. Synopsis Cold Open Yoyle Needy While recording the 1127th day of their video diary, which presumably is about eating gumdrops, FreeSmart realizes that they've been recording every single episode with the lens cap on Camera, which cuts out the film; due to Ruby's ineptitude. Bubble, who is used to dying in a blink of an eye, as she is very easy to pop, is not affected by this. Main Episode Grotato Farm Fries is seen with many plants in a fenced-off block of Yoyle City, telling a bleached Pin that most of his fries had been burnt to ashes by Firey, grown mold and rotten away, or eaten by Gelatin. Fries tries to use the handle of a hoe to loosen the soil, which doesn't work. He asks Bomby to help him. Yoyle Needy Pencil's concern over the video diary followers being in the dark for three years prompts Ruby to reveal the results of the voting for BFDIA 6. The source of these results is a secret. Pencil falls off the side of the Yoyle Needy, and in an attempt to save her, Bubble pops. Book and Ice Cube sprint down the stairs to catch Pencil, but Ruby dies when trying to get to the bottom by jumping. A nearby explosion, most likely from Bomby at the Grotato Farm, sets Woody on fire, but Ice Cube puts out the fire, dying in the process. It is unclear if Woody died. Firey is being kept in a cage dangling from the top of the Yoyle Needy. Grotato Farm Fries is growing Tennis Ball's new strain of potatoes, Grotatoes, because regular potatoes cannot grow in Yoyleland due to the lack of sufficient sunlight. Nickel shows up, asking about Pin's coloration. Pin reveals that Golf Ball extracted her red pigment to reform new limbs. Street Tennis Ball is walking with Golf Ball, who is excited to learn from the scientific endeavors of others by visiting the Science Museum. Needle runs up, warning that they can't enter the Science Museum, for a secret reason that has to do with FreeSmart. Science Museum Tennis Ball and Golf Ball enter the Science Museum. Golf Ball remarks that Needle has been acting loopy lately, and then makes a weird face when saying that the museum has "got treasure just waiting to be stolen." Tennis Ball gets excited over the discovery of a Wall Teleporter. Evil Leafy is visible for a frame. When attempting to examine the next room over, Golf Ball experiences some kind of vision. :A small white ball referred to as "Bozo" (which was possibly the child version of Golf Ball) is chased by an unknown figure. As Bozo hides behind a vase, the figure smashes it with a large spiked club, citing a need for punishment. Golf Ball advises that they exit the science museum, which is the first time Tennis ball has ever seen her make a decision irrationally. Grotato Farm Coiny shows up, stating that Tennis Ball said Grotatoes were going to be delicious and then makes a pun about deep fried breaths. Hand-powered Recovery Center Pencil walks with Book, who suggests that they should now focus their efforts on getting Match out of the TLC. However, Pencil expresses her contentment with the present situation, stating that Match was a little too needy (hnng) anyway. They recover Bubble, Ruby, and Ice Cube. Grotato Farm Coiny reveals that Pin got her limbs made six months ago. Golf Ball and Tennis Ball walk up, and they figure out that the Wall Teleporter can be used to teleport one person out of the TLC each month. Tiny Loser Chamber Coiny, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Pin bring the Wall Teleporter over to the TLC and run into Rocky and Yellow Face on the way. When deciding who to free from the TLC, everyone argues. Yellow Face proposes that the viewers can vote on who should be freed. Stinger Grotato Farm Coiny brings boiling frying oil to Fries and tries to make deep fried breaths. Leafy is about to stab the two but she is too horrified at the sight of Coiny forcing Fries to watch him dunk himself in the oil. It ends with a disclaimer saying "See you in IDFB 2! :)" with a music ditty which sounds a lot like the soundtrack from Thomas the Tank Engine. BFDIA 6 Even though BFDIA 6 was never made, it is said by Pencil that BFDIA 6 did happen. Ruby also showed that Puffball was eliminated with 1,455 dislikes in BFDIA 6. This means that no one was eliminated in IDFB 1, but rather in BFDIA 6. Goofs * When Pencil took the lens cap off the camera, she was holding it. However, when the scene changed, it was in Ice Cube's mouth. * When Pencil or Bubble put down the lens cap on the table in the next scene the cap is gone. * The HPRC did not have any glue that stuck it to the ground when Bubble, Ice Cube, and Ruby were being recovered. * When Pin was apologizing to Fries, she is at normal height. Seconds later, Pin appears shorter than Fries. In the scene after that, Pin is shown at the same height as Fries again. * When Pencil takes the camera lens off, part of the lens is missing at the leftmost and bottom screen. * When the 2nd scene with FreeSmart on the Yoyle Needy is shown, the Camera and the table with the gumdrops on it disappear, although they were present in the first scene. vanish.]] * As Golf Ball and Tennis Ball were entering the Science Museum, they were opening the right door, but when they're inside, the left door was seen opened and the right door isn't. * Some sprinkles on the gumdrops extend out of the gumdrops and appear to be floating. * In one frame at 3:09, the door is miscolored. * Pin and Nickel's shadows are off. * During the zoom-in to the Yoyle Needy, the background moves toward the left, near the sea, rather than toward the center. * When Book and Pencil Recover Bubble, Ruby and Ice Cube from the HPRC, the glue goes missing, but after they're recovered, the glue returns. * During the intro, Bubble's hands and feet are missing in one frame, and most of her right arm is missing in another * Firey actually had 1024 likes, not 1023. * In one of the Fries and Pin scenes, Fries' dirt seems to be going behind a single plant. Trivia * The reason why this episode suffered a delayed release was originally due to Cary and Michael focusing on school, and then it was delayed even more due to issues pertaining to AdSense and Google's lack of communication of what the original issue was. ** In between that time, many future hints, trailers, and updates for the episode in particular and the creators, in general, have been announced. See Welcome Back/Pre-release for more information. * About one hundred parodies of BFDIA 6 were released on YouTube. * Cary did almost all of the animation (beginning from 0:27), but Michael did all of the audio, the new intro for BFDIA, and had lots more schoolwork. Animating started on August 17, 2016. (Source: Cary chatting on HTwins Central Discord Server) * The camera shown at the beginning is a re-used asset of a recommended character from The Reveal. * Firey only had a few appearances in the episode, all of which had him in a cage screaming. (The scream that was used was the one from Crybaby! while the mouth from Take the Plunge: Part 2 was used). **This is the second episode where Firey has no lines. The first was No More Snow!. * Flower and Spongy also didn't appear or talk in this episode despite appearing in the IDFB intro. * This is the first episode to feature its own thumbnail. * All of the characters had been redesigned with the exception of Bubble, Firey, Donut, Puffball, Yellow Face, Grassy, Nonexisty, and 8-Ball. * This episode breaks the fourth wall because Ruby left the lens cap on the camera, making the screen go black. * Based on the amount of votes recieved, either Pen or Match would have joined the game in IDFB 2. ** However, some viewers still voted after voting wass over, which means that the votes may have possibly been miscounted. * In the new intro, Needle, Pencil, Pin, and Yellow Face's poses stay the same from the BFDIA intro. * Inside the Science Museum, there can be seen a dodecahedron with a spike, a motorcycle helmet, either a cookie dough or sponge block, a wall teleporter, a neuron, a sign painted in red saying "stop her", a companion cube with skulls and crossbones on it. ** Most of them are allusions to Michael and Cary's game, Tidepool, which can be played here: http://htwins.net/tidepool/ * Inside the Science Museum, when Tennis Ball picks up the wall teleporter, Evil Leafy can be seen for a split second. *Bubble, Ruby, Ice Cube, and Bomby died in the episode. Of the four characters, Bomby is the only one who isn't recovered. **It's possible that Woody died too, but not confirmed. He could be either dead or just unconscious. **Strangely, Bomby exploded without a fire, since Firey is in the cage and Match is in the TLC. **This may imply that Bomby is able to explode willingly without anything to light up his fuse. * This episode had more votes than all 6000+ BFDI(A) votes, with a record of 9806 votes. * Puffball is eliminated with 1,455 dislikes (a new record), due to her evil, selfish, and traitorous act back in BFDIA 5e when she threw her teammates down from the summit of Yoyle Mountain and into last, due to her always winning the prize at Cake at Stake. ** The elimination, however, was never shown in this episode, because it happened in BFDIA 6. * This episode is the first episode where Team No-Name was up for elimination and Puffball didn't win the prize. * Golf Ball is the last female contestant on Team No-Name. * Firey won the prize with 1,023 likes, beating Teardrop's record of likes which was 502. **Coincidentally, they are both "opposites" (Firey being a flame and Teardrop being water). * A viewer voting will take place to determine one contestant to come out of the LOL. * This is the sixth episode to not have a Cake At Stake, the others are Take the Plunge: Part 1 (2), Cycle of Life, Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, and the episodes in BFDIA 5. * The TLC and LOL are revealed to have 5-inch thick walls, which combined is 10 inches. * Soon after Tennis Ball attempts to use the Wall Teleporter, Yellow Face announces the viewer voting while halfway through a "BUY NOW" commercial. * Blocky's scene shows him hooking his feet over his head, much like he did in Take the Plunge: Part 1. This means he has done it in the first episode of two different seasons. * There are numerous changes from BFDIA 5e to IDFB 1 that have yet to be explained. ** Rocky got his barf back. ** Woody and Leafy have come back to life, even though Woody died in Season 1 and Leafy died in Season 2, and none of them were seen being recovered by any of the characters yet. ** TV was sent to the TLC. **FreeSmart and possibly other contestants trapped Firey in a cage. ***A popular theory on why Firey is in a cage is that he recovered Leafy. * This is the first episode since Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 where the voting takes place in the comment section of the video, nearly five years before. * Flower and Spongy are the only Season 3 contestants to never appear in the episode outside of the intro and voting screen. **Coincidentally, they were the first and second contestants eliminated in Season 1. **Coincidentally, they were also the only ones that Evil Leafy sank into. * According to the fan-made YouTube subtitles, the distorted voice in Golf Ball's flashback is calling her a "bozo." ** "Bozo" is not a new insult in the BFDI series; it's appeared as early as Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? where it appears inside of Pencil's doodle, under the context of referring to Blocky. * Gelatin and Leafy both appeared in this episode, but only as brief cameos without speaking roles. ** Coincidentally, they are both naturally green. **This is the first episode Leafy has no lines when she appears (Leafy had at least one line out of her appearances in season two). **This is the second episode Gelatin had no lines, with the first one being No More Snow!. * This is the fourth episode to be delayed. The previous ones were Zeeky Boogy Doog, Get in the Van, and It's a Monster. * Due to Woody being featured outside of the TLC/LOL, it can be assumed he will participate in IDFB. * Although potatoes are generally grown from other potatoes, it should be noted that potatoes actually have seeds. * Coiny's rolling on the hill is the same roll as he showed in Get Digging. * During the dialogue in the voting screen scene, the character who is speaking has a white outline around him/her. (For example, when Ruby spoke, she had a white outline.) * "It's Deep Fried Breaths", as said by Coiny, is IDFB for short. (According to Katyj98) * Pin's gray color in her point should have turned white too, as she had her color extracted to rebuild bee limbs. * This is the first glimpse of the Yoylian alphabet. * Golf Ball is scared of the Yoyleland museum. * This is the first episode where a character breaks the fourth wall, which is Ruby. * Golf Ball is seen bouncing. Can golf balls bounce? * This is the only episode in all seasons to release in 2016. Deaths * Bubble popped while lifting Pencil up. * Ruby fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. * Bomby exploded so Fries could "loosen up the soil a little bit." * Ice Cube stopped Woody from burning to death, melting in the process. * Woody fainted due to being somehow set on fire. He may have died. * Coiny possibly died while doing "Deep Fried Breaths." Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:BFDIA 6 Category:Non-elimination episodes Category:Episode 1 it:Bentornati